ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howl of the Moon
|produced_by = TBD|written_by = TBD|starring = Emma Stone John Mulaney |music_by = Zimmer, Michael Giacchino, Alan Silvestri, David Newman, Randy Newman, James Newton Howard, Bruce Broughton, Alan Menken, Mark Mothersbaugh, John Debney, Christopher Lennertz, Brian Tyler or Bear McCreary|production_company = Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures|distributed_by = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|release_date(s) = October 6th, 2018|running_time = TBD minutes|country = United States|language = English|budget = $TBD million|gross_revenue = $TBD million}} is an American animated fantasy-thriller film, being directed by . It is produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, being released on October 6th, 2018. Plot Synopsis When a woman gets bitten by a werewolf, she starts to become a werewolf out to become an avenger out to stop the Wolf King, who was the one who bit her, from succeeding in his plans. Full plot The film starts at Foggy Heights as Elizabeth is late for work at law school. As she arrived, she notices a strange thing. Deciding to investigate, she looks to find TBD. Voice cast *Emma Stone as Elizabeth Talbot, a shy young lawyer who acquires werewolf abilities and tries to find out who did this to revert her state and be human again. *John Mulaney as Howlie, a cowardly wolf who aids Elizabeth to tame her wild side and is known for his comedic nature. * as Remus the Wolf King, the vicious wolf king who is out to engulf the world into pure anarchy. * as Selina Jade, Elizabeth's girly best friend who is unaware of her state and tries to find out the reasons why her friend is acting odd. * as John Jonah, a TBD supernatural hunter who helps Elizabeth to find out Remus and, at the same time, tries to hunt down her werewolf form without knowing both are the same person. * Soundtrack Release Critical reception This film received generally positive reviews from both critics and audiences. While it was praised for its animation, writing, and humor, it was criticized by some for being too dark compared to other recent animated Disney movies, even though older Disney films already had rather disturbing moments, most notably The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mufasa's death on The Lion King and Clayton's death on Tarzan. On Rotten Tomatoes, it had a 90%. It also had a 8.7/10 on IMDb, a 91 on Metacritic, and an A on CinemaScore. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature and an Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, losing all three to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, as well as a Kids' Choice Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Incredibles 2. Logo variations *'Walt Disney Pictures:' the Cinderella Castle is located in a dark forest. *'Walt Disney Animation Studios:' Mickey is replaced with a werewolf. Quotes *'Selina:' What's the matter, cat bit your tounge? *'Elizabeth:' More like wolf bit my arm. * Transcript Trivia *This is Docter's first film to be made for Walt Disney Animation Studios rather than Pixar. *This is the first Disney film since 2011's Winnie the Pooh to be traditional animated rather than CGI-animated and the first since the same year with the company being credited by its full name. **The fact of the company being credited as Walt Disney Pictures rather than just Disney was due to Docter's request. *Due to the film's content, it was originally to be rated PG-13 by the MPAA, but due to the producers wanting to keep it kid-friendly, it was re-rated PG after some modifications in the script. *Following the film's success, Disney has expressed its interest on making more dark animated films as a way to move away from its pure image and being head-to-head with competitors like Warner Bros., Universal, Paramount, Sony/Columbia and Lionsgate. **The acquisition of 20th Century Fox's filmed entertainment assets in 2019 can be considered part of that move, despite Disney already owning the Touchstone Pictures label and already producing films like the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Category:Films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:2018 films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas